1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an imaging apparatus, such as a digital still camera and the like, there is an imaging apparatus which is provided with a barrier (a lens cover) opening and closing an imaging lens of the imaging apparatus, in order to protect the imaging lens.
As the concrete structure of such an imaging apparatus, there is provided a structure in which an imaging lens is provided at a front surface of a housing forming an external armor of the imaging apparatus, and a plate-shaped barrier is slidingly moved vertically along the front surface, whereby the barrier is movable between a closing position at which it covers the imaging lens, and an opening position at which it causes the imaging lens to be exposed (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-108338).